


224: “I don’t like how cute you look.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [224]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Gucci Swimwear, Kevin and Gwen are mentioned, M/M, Public Beaches, rare ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Michael Morningstar | Darkstar/Ben Tennyson
Series: 365 [224]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	224: “I don’t like how cute you look.”

**224: “I don’t like how cute you look.”**

* * *

Michael Morningstar hated the public beach.

He hated the public more than he hated Kevin which was saying everything.

However he did sorta (very much) like Ben enough so he wouldn’t groan too much. So he didn’t saying anything more than his usual comments as he allowed himself to be dragged to public beach with the other two minor characters in the background (he knows he needs to stop calling Gwen and Kevin minor characters but they are to him).

“Star swim with me?” Ben asked after a few moments of trying and failing to dunk Kevin into the water. 

“Tennyson, I am not getting my Gucci shorts wet.”

“Star.”

“Tennyson.”

“Staaaarrrrrrr.”

“Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.”

Michael took a deep breath after a few moments of silence feeling Ben’s stare still glued to his face. Turning his head slowly lowering his Gucci shades enough to stare at his annoying boyfriend, Michael waited. Ben had stopped speaking instead he was giving Michael that famous ‘I-know-you-love-enough-to-do-exactly-what-I-want-you-to-do’ look which was annoying especially since he was right.

“I don’t like how cute you look.” 

“Pleaseeseee. Why come to beach with me if you’re not going to swim with me?”

“I don’t do commoners water.”

“Babe.”

“These are Gucci and Gucci does not get wet for anyone. Now once we return back home I will happily swim with you in my private beach.”

“Fine but help me dunk Kevin at least once.”


End file.
